buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zoroark555/Buddyfight OC - Ryuzaki Bloodvane
Have not done one of these and thought it'd be cool. Name - Ryuzaki Bloodvane Age - 17 Appearance - Medium length black hair with red trim, Average height, Red shirt with long black coat, Black jeans Affiliation - Rouga Aragami, Zelphis Bloodvane, Himself Likes - Winning, Challenging Opponents, Fried Rice Hates - Dishonorable People, Salt Buddy Monster - Armorknight Iblis Core Gadget - Silver Rosary with blood ruby in the center that he wears around his wrist Personality - Hotblooded, Irrational, Reckless, Always Hungry Motto - "Victory without Honor is a hollow thing!" Bio - Reveled in his search for stronger opponents Ryuzaki traveled the world searching for a rival who could give him the true challenge he needed, along his way he stopped by a game shop and purchased a pack of Buddyfight cards to see what he could obtain from it. When he got to the final card in said pack the card glowed with a bright golden light as a new friend and great ally appeared before him, it was none other than Armorknight Iblis. The powerfull Armorknight looked down upon him with a smirk and said, "Hmmm...so this is the human realm...seems a bit boring..." Iblis chuckled. "You are the one to be my new-found partner...so be it...but first you must defeat me in a fight to show me your true strength.." Ryuzaki laughed, "Alright, if that's all it takes...this will be over quick..." After a long and hard fought battle, Iblis managed to come out on top as he looked down on Ryuzaki, "Well you fought hard...but the terms were if you beat me I would become your partner...but I will tag along with you anyways...you seem to need the help." The mighty Armorknight laughed with mighty roar, "Besides! I just wanted a reason to stretch my legs and work out the kinks!" Thus began the start of a wonderful friendship and a powerfull bond, also with fried rice. After a while and a few too many losses, Iblis informed Ryuzaki of a way he could obtain more power by traveling to Danger World in search of new weapons and allies, he spoke of one spear named Aratogame, a weapon that could not be destroyed by even the most powerfull spells. After a long journey to a mountain top blackened by storm clouds, Ryuzaki and Iblis found the weapon know as Aratogame, Ryuzaki grabbed the spear that was embeded in stone and attempted to lift it, the weapon however, being that of the Hundred Demons tried to consume Ryuzaki in darkness and swallow his soul, Ryuzaki fought against the dark powers of the spear and after four months was able to control himself and the weapon completely. During those four months he ran into Rouga Aragami who trained him in the ways of Danger World and helped him to better understand their power and control the Armorknights to their full potential. Little is known of Ryuzaki's family, but a well known fighter in the world by the name of Zelphis is rumored to be related to him. Category:Blog posts